el viaje de libertad para Kyle
by Katt'S
Summary: todo iba fatal en la vida de Kyle hasta que un día la señor(a) Garrison da la noticia de que harán un viaje quizá era una escapatoria para sus problemas. valla error le tocara afrontar otra tormenta con el nombre Craig. solo que esta vez no tomara mal decisiones o talvez si. como dicen "cagala el Viernes, llora el Sabado y ríe el Domingo" Cryle y tenny.


p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: right;" align="right"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Siento como si me estuvieran hablando/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: right;" align="right"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"En una lengua que yo no entiendo/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: right;" align="right"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Y me están hablando a mí./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: right;" align="right"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"-strongColdplay, "talk"./strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: right;" align="right"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"¡emMon Dieu/em!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-right: 9.0pt; text-align: right;" align="right"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;" ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¿Alienígenas? ¿Estoy loco?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: right;" align="right"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"-strongFranco Vaccarini, La noche del meteorito, /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: right;" align="right"strongspan style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Capitulo: Viaje a Titán./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: right;" align="right"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Yo creo que todos mis problemas /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: right;" align="right"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"son porque tengo la pirula corta./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: right;" align="right"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"-strongMarco Antonio de la Parra, el año de la ballena,/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: right;" align="right"strongspan style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Capitulo: 17./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: right;" align="right"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Entonces me di cuenta: nadie sabía la verdad, solo nosotros./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: right;" align="right"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"-strongFranco Vaccarini, La noche del meteorito, /strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: right;" align="right"strongspan style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Capitulo: Regreso a la Tierra./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: right;" align="right"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Al verdadero Juan Gaviota/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: right;" align="right"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"que todos llevamos dentro./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: right;" align="right"strongspan style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-fareast; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL; mso-fareast-language: JA; mso-bidi-language: AR-SA;"Richard Bach, Juan Salvador Gaviota/span/strong/p 


End file.
